Testigos: crónicas de un celular
by kikitapatia
Summary: ¿Qué dirían de sus dueños si los celulares pudieran hablar? Serie de drabbles.
1. Kyoko

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Skip Beat no me pertenece, por más que ruegue, llore y patalee.

* * *

Kyoko

Por los jardines de un hermoso hotel, se paseaba nerviosa una figura tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Sostenía entre sus manos un celular, que de poder hablar, contaría con detalle la gran cantidad de veces que había visto así a su dueña. La enorme cantidad de veces que, frustrado él, ella había marcado un número para terminar colgando sin haber siquiera podido conectar la llamada. Esta vez sería diferente, si por él fuera, si solo él pudiera, marcaría por sí mismo y hablaría por su dueña. Sin embargo, esta ocasión él fue más rápido que ella y logró conectar la llamada antes de que ella pudiera terminarla. Escuchó gozoso a través de sí mismo, como una cálida y esperanzada voz respondía desde el otro lado de la línea:

—¡Buenas noches, Kyoko, mi amor! He estado impaciente esperando tu llamada. Pensé que te había asustado, y que nunca más ibas a dirigirme la palabra después de haberte besado tan repentinamente en el aeropuerto. Pero lo que te dije es cierto, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no puedo callarlo más.

El pobre chico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ella estaba aterrorizada, pensó el celular, sentía el temblor en las manos sudorosas que con dificultad lo mantenían pegado al rostro, pero por fin escuchó la ansiada respuesta que, tanto él como el interlocutor, habían estado esperando:

—Yo también te amo, Ren...


	2. Ren

Ren

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad obscena de veces que él lo había tomado entre sus manos para mirar su negra pantalla. Sí, negra como su ánimo, desesperado por recibir una llamada, oh, no cualquier llamada, "la llamada" tendría que especificar, esa que simplemente se negaba a llegar. Derrotado lo vuelve a dejar sobre la cama, no es que el desgraciado aparato fuera el culpable, no, para nada. Pero ni un solo mísero mensaje había en su buzón y él no podía obligarse a recibir una llamada jamás realizada ¿verdad?

El chico suspiró lamentándose, y él también lo hubiera hecho a la par si tan solo hubiera podido. De pronto sintió muy adentro de sus circuitos aquel atisbo de esperanza, rápido, tenía que ser veloz, antes de que su amigo, el otro celular, porque eso se había vuelto su compañero en desesperaciones, no pudiera evitar que su dueña colgara. Contestó, inclusive su dueño se había quedado sorprendido de su rapidez, aludiendo a su propia ansiedad el haber respondido antes de siquiera creer haber tocado el botón.

—¡Buenas noches, Kyoko, mi amor!...


	3. Lory

Lory

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Era en serio? ¿Flores y corazones? ¿Qué acaso él no se había enterado de que San Valentín ya había pasado? Vale, sí, se acercaba la primavera pero de ahí a soportar flores y corazoncitos como salvapantallas... ¿Pero de qué se sorprendía? Nunca sabía con qué lo iba a adornar, o qué imagen le iba a poner. Gracias había dado porque su dueño le había aumentado su memoria externa, de otra forma no tenía la más remota idea de cómo sería posible guardar todo tipo de mangas, animes y novelas románticas que descargaba desde cualquier sitio en la red.

Se había ido acostumbrando a las excentricidades de su dueño, a los cambios de humor, y sus estados de ánimo. Así como podría entristecerse por no poder comunicarse con alguien, se alegraba al grado tal de aparecer flores en su mirada, al momento de conectar la llamada.

Había sido ciego testigo de planes y ardides entre su dueño y cierto mánager para hacerle de casamenteros. La verdad es que daba miedo escuchar sus planes. Les tenía lástima a las dos pobres almas que iban a ser las víctimas de esos dos. Algo acerca del viaje de una chica a un país extranjero y de mentirle a otro chico aludiendo que ella tardaría mucho en regresar y tal vez allá pudiera encontrar un motivo para graduarse de cierta sección...


	4. Yashiro

Yashiro

Estaba temblando, si pudieran ver su interior sus circuitos estaban a punto del colapso. Todos en la tienda le tenían miedo, no eso era decir poco, quedarse muy lejos del verdadero sentimiento. Terror profundo, pánico a ser el elegido.

Había escuchado los rumores, él siempre volvía, con su apariencia cándida y bondadosa escondiendo tras esa dulce fachada, una terrorífica verdad. Llegaba una y otra vez, dando a las pobres víctimas su verdadera cara. Así como habían existido piratas y corsarios conocidos como los terrores de los siete mares, él era conocido como el terror de la tecnología. El azote de los circuitos.

No se sabía por qué, pero eran muchos los rumores de sus innumerables compañeros muertos en batalla por sus propias manos. No, bueno, no se podía llegar a decir abiertamente la palabra asesinato, pero cerca estaba. Pero había que ser justos, también había que decir que el aludido hacía todos los intentos habidos y por haber, posibles y llegando hasta los improbables, para evitar tan cruel y sarcástica situación. Pero no había modo de hacerlo y ahí estaba otra vez, hablando con el encargado, que si las ventajas de cierto modelo, la cámara, el pixelaje, la memoria, las funciones, las apps... Hablaban de ellos como si no tuvieran vida.

Pero lamentablemente la mala suerte nos llega a todos aunque sea una vez en la vida y ese fatídico día le había llegado precisamente a él. "Ese come celulares, funde circuitos" lo había elegido a él. Bueno, si iba a morir, sería con gracia y elegancia...

—¿Qué pasa, Yashiro? ¿Algo no anda bien con tu nuevo celular? —preguntaba una voz al percatarse del ceño fruncido de su amigo.

—No lo entiendo, Ren — moviendo la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro—, en la tienda todo bien cuando lo elegí. Pero ahora —suelta un suspiro frustrado— ahora por más que lo intento, por más que cambio la melodía, no puedo hacer que deje de sonar la marcha fúnebre...


	5. Shotaro

Shotaro

¿Acaso tenía que contestar? Si ya mucho hacía recibiendo sus llamadas indignas. ¿Además tenía que rebajarse a responder?

Sus circuitos no podían, literalmente, aguantar más energías de otros que no estuvieran a su altura. Esos infames y desgraciados seres que se atrevían a marcarle a él, él..., el aparato del que solo su dueño podía llegar a ser merecedor de sus servicios. Su propietario, pues el otro así se creía, era el cantante número uno. Lo había escogido a él, como si pudiera haber una mejor elección, como si existiera en la tienda otro mejor, ¡por supuesto que no! Él era único e inigualable.

Solo había una mancha en su futuro y es que ¿cómo era posible que lo compararan con el de cierto actorucho de cuarta? Él no se humillaría prestando su perfecto cuerpo de litio, cobalto y plástico, a quien no fuera el número uno. Pero hay que ver que a veces la gente no puede razonar como la tecnología. Ni que fueran perfectos como él. Solo por eso les podía perdonar el hecho de tales comparaciones.

Pero bueno, ¿qué podía él hacer? Así que tuvo que conectar la llamada y hacer de tripas corazón mientras sentía que sus circuitos se ensuciaban con tan indignos sonidos.

.

* * *

N.A. La verdad es que iban a ser solo cuatro drabbles, pero luego la musa por aquí y una personita por allá que me dijo: deberías hacer el de este personaje, te quedaría muy bien, ansío leerlo. Bueno, ese todavía no está listo pero aquí les traigo uno que se me coló en vías de mientras escribo el otro. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme en estas locas aventuras mías.


	6. Sawara

Sawara

Se sentía invencible, su dueño lo ataviaba con los mejores protectores de pantalla anti-impacto, de esas de tres capas, anti rayaduras; fundas anti-golpes, que resisten cualquier caída, ¡vaya!, si incluso, hasta le había colgado talismanes contra todo tipo y clase de peligros. Quien lo viera pensaría que estaba listo para un apocalipsis, lo único que no sabía era ¿por qué?

Sí, había notado que, de un tiempo a la fecha, su dueño estaba más nervioso, le sentía sudar las manos algunas veces, cuando no las tenía frías y temblorosas. Lo había dejado caer en otras ocasiones, un milagro fue que no había quedado con graves secuelas. Había salido bien librado, un ligero rayón en la coraza..., por eso había entendido la necesidad de su dueño de ponerle la funda y la mica anti-impacto, pero de ahí a los talismanes..., y no solo uno, no señor, tres, sí, así como lo ha escuchado, uno para el peligro (ese lo iba a necesitar mucho), otro para la ira y el tercero para ¿furias?

A veces, cuando su propietario hablaba con cierta persona, creía sentir, en sus circuitos, un aura helada como glaciar, provocando escalofríos a diestra y siniestra, bajando tanto la temperatura que creía estar a punto de congelar su línea, y otras tan caliente, que podría compararse al infierno mismo, derritiendo poco a poco su interior.

Lo que tampoco comprendía es qué tenía que ver cierta pelinaranja con las actitudes cada vez más raras de su dueño.

Especialmente cuando le dijo a la chica que iba a grabar un PV con Fuwa Sho…


	7. Kuu

Kuu

.

Tenía hambre, pero ni una sola llamada llegaba a sus entrañas, ni un solo mísero mensajito había llegado a su buzón ese día. Su estómago hubiera rugido cual león enjaulado, si hubiera tenido. Pero es que no era posible que desde temprano por la mañana, no hubiera recibido nada de nada de ninguno de sus tres amigos favoritos. Y mientras más esperaba, más era su hambre implacable.

Cierto, tenía en su memoria externa, agrandada nuevamente a su máxima capacidad, un haber de dieciséis gigas de fotos, correos, conversaciones de whasa, mientras que en la interna, podía presumir de tener las mejores apps disponibles, y aún así tenía espacio para más. Pero eso, bien, solo era un pequeño entremés, su verdadera pasión era recibir llamadas o mensajes, preferiblemente con fotos incluidas, de dos de sus amigos favoritos, de los hijos de su dueño. Aunque era raro que a uno de ellos le dijera hijo cuando obviamente era una chica, pero ¿quién era él para cuestionar a su propietario? El otro favorito, era sin embargo su alma gemela, aquél por quien él sentía mariposas eléctricas en sus circuitos.

Está bien, lo admitía, en la mañana le habían llegado mensajes a su correo, así como llamadas de varias personas. Entre ellas la de un amigo un poco excéntrico. Con esa llamada, había satisfecho un poco su gula, cuando de aquel aparato extravagante, habían salido las siguientes palabras:

—Operación Cupido en viaje, en proceso…


	8. Reino

Reino

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación fría, misteriosa, oscura y hasta un poco siniestra. La tenía rara vez, pero era consciente de que eran transmitidas por su dueño. Ohhh, pero era tan divertido sentirlo así, casi etéreo. Como si estuviera rodeado por diversos seres invisibles para otros pero endemoniadamente reales para su dueño y hasta para él. A veces eran terroríficos, tanto que casi lograban congelar hasta sus números, otros proyectaban un aura tan iracunda que le hacían cortar comunicaciones. Gracias a sus altamente sensibles circuitos, lograba percibir cualquier cambio en la atmósfera y no es que fuera la aplicación del clima mundial que venía instalada en su software. Aunque últimamente, esto se había acentuado. Sobre todo desde esa visita a un programa de variedades. No sabía qué había pasado realmente entre su dueño y la enigmática e interesante joven.

Pero estaba más que contento, pues fue poco tiempo después de eso, que él tuviera un simpático artilugio colgado a su costado. Una pequeña furia que alimentaba sus circuitos. Era una copia diminuta de aquella a quien su propietario llamaba Caperucita. Ahhhh, pero qué bien se sentía teniéndola entre sus contactos, tocándole sus filamentos. Rozando permanentemente su perfecto, hermoso y negro cuerpo electrónico.


	9. Setsu

Setsu

¡Ash! ¿Cómo era posible que le pidieran que perdiera parte de sus preciosos minutos tiempo aire, aunque tiene el mejor plan todo incluido, llamando a alguien más? ¿Es qué no sabían? Su tiempo, sus circuitos y todo dentro de su electrónico caparazón, estaba destinado única y exclusivamente para:

En primer lugar: su onisan.

Segundo Lugar: su onisan.

En tercer lugar: su onisan.

En cuarto y quinto: su onisan.

Y si en algún momento de su ocupadísimo día, había un par de minutos extras, estos también estaban ya prometidos a él. Así qué ¿cómo ca... querían que desperdiciara parte de su valioso tiempo en alguien tan banal como él? Pero tenía que llamarlo. Si no fuera porque se decía que él era el presidente de una empresa muy importante en el mundo del entretenimiento, ni siquiera se dignaría a gastar sus preciados minutos en alguien tan mundano, pero todo fuera por el bien de su onisan y tal vez, solo tal vez un poco por su propietario. Así que dejando de lado la revoltura de circuitos que tenía, decidió permitir a su propietaria marcar...

Habían sido creados con segundos de diferencia. Pues en cuanto bosquejaron al primero, decidieron en el momento que debían crear al segundo. Eran modelos especiales. Eso era lo más peculiar de ellos. Diseñados en exclusiva para parejas. Pues él era un modelo más grande, con mayores capacidades y ella un poco más chica pero con apps diseñadas para mujeres. Y ellos (la pareja que los había comprado tan solo con mirarlos una vez) habían tenido la audacia y el buen sentido común para escogerlos a ellos. Eran tal para cual. Se notaba a leguas que estaban enamorados. Era evidente que para la chica lo primordial en su existencia era ese chico, tal como para ella era la inigualable presencia de su onisan.


	10. Kanae

A oxybry, tú me metiste la idea en la cabeza. =p

* * *

Kanae

Y ahora ¿qué circuito se le había fundido esta vez a esa? Mira que marcarle y abrumarle su buzón de voz dejando un mensaje tan tétrico. Sí, está bien, su dueña se había hecho amiga de la dueña de ese celular, pero él ¿por qué tenía que aguantar todas sus llamadas y más aún esos interminables e insufribles correos? Sus delicados circuitos no estaban para aguantar a nadie más. Ya mucho tenía con recibir las innumerables llamadas de la extensísima familia de su dueña. ¿Que acaso ella no había escuchado de esa aplicación que impedía recibir llamadas de cierto número? ¿Mensajes de texto? Siempre se podía argumentar no haberlos recibido… ¿Acaso no merecía un breve descanso? Ahora estaba ahí otra vez, repitiendo esa condenada grabación de voz terrorífica, una y otra vez. Claro que su dueña no tenía por qué saberlo ¿verdad?

Bueno, todo fuera, porque era su primera amiga, y si no la llamaba, era mucho decir, que ya se veía inundado de mensajes de voz, de texto y miles de llamadas perdidas. No es porque ella se lo mereciera, no, para nada, era simplemente que no quería tener lleno su buzón, eso nada más. Solo por eso la llamaría.

* * *

Mutemuia, mil gracias por la ayuda con este capítulo.

Con este termino la serie. Muchas gracias a todos los que la leyeron y a los que dejaron sus reviews: ¡mil gracias!


End file.
